A lighting control panel is an electronic device used to control one or more other electronic devices, such as luminaires and light shades, that affect light in an environment. A luminaire is a system that outputs or distributes light into an environment, thereby allowing certain items in that environment to be visible. Luminaires are often referred to as “light fixtures.” A lighting control panel can be used to change an optical configuration and an intensity of light emitted by luminaires associated with the lighting control panel. For example, a person can use a lighting control panel to select one of a variety of different predefined optical configurations or “scenes” and to adjust intensity of light within a selected scene. Typically, lighting control panels are wall-mounted devices positioned where a conventional “on/off” switch would be.
Lighting control panels include labels that identify each scene available for selection. For example, a lighting control panel in an educational environment can include labels for “general,” “meeting,” “seminar,” and “lecture” scenes. Traditionally, the labels are static in that, once they are created, they cannot be changed. For example, each label may be permanently etched or printed on a button, insert, cover, or other portion of the lighting control panel. Similarly, the overall design and “look and feel” of a traditional lighting control panel is static.
The static nature of traditional lighting control panels and the labels thereof is problematic because designs and functions of environments associated with the traditional lighting control panels are inherently dynamic. For example, on a given day, a multi-purpose room or other environment may be used for a variety of different activities. Each activity may be associated with a different environmental design and may require a different set of lighting scenes. For example, a room may require a conservative environmental design when it is used for a meeting of international businessmen, and it may require a fun, party-type design when it is used for a wedding reception.
Therefore, a need currently exists in the art for methods and systems for customizing lighting control panels. In particular, a need exists in the art for methods and systems for customizing the content, design, and overall “look and feel” of lighting control panels and labels thereof.